Spyro The Stones Of Power
by Gamemaster2468
Summary: Spyro discovers a new villain known and Klyn Worm (Though his last name is Wyrm). Anyways, when Klyn wants to obtain all The Stones of Power to take over the world, it's up to Spyro and his Dragonfly companion Sparx to save the day!
1. Intro

**In The World Of Dragons**

It was an ordinary day in the Artisan Homeworld. Some shepherds were minding their own business in the open fields of Stone Hill. Though their peace would not last for long, as while they were eating some grass, one of them noticed something charging towards them. As the object got closer, the sheep realized what it was, and started running. The other sheep noticed and looked to see what he was running from. He was running from a small purple dragon and his dragonfly companion. Which, of course, were Spyro and Sparx.

The rest of the sheep started running as well, though one of them tripped over. Before he could get up, Spyro used his flame breath to scorch the sheep. Within seconds, it converted into a butterfly, which Sparx quickly ate up.

"And that was the fiftieth one today, a new record!" Spyro said.

"Bzz bzz bzz bz bz bzzzzz bzzzzz? (How far can we go before sunset?) Sparx said.

"I wouldn't mind going for a hundred. Let's go for it!"

Spyro continues to keep on charging the herd of sheep. He rammed a few of them and flamed others, all of which converted into butterflies for Sparx to eat. This was fun for both of them and was a nice break from fighting enemies like Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, and The Sorceress.

At one point, Spyro was chasing the herd near the waterside. But as he was chasing them, he heard the sound of pickaxes and rocks crumbling coming from a nearby cave. Being curious, the two snuck into the cave to see what the noise was. What they saw was pretty confusing.

They saw some strange people wearing some strange armor. They have some swords on their back and scarfs around their necks. They were using some pickaxes to mine through the walls of the cave.

"Are you sure this is the right spot where the Stones Of Power are?" One of the guys asked.

"I don't know, but we need to keep going." Said the other guy. "If we don't come back with them, Klyn Wyrm is gonna kill us!"

"I know! Let's just keep going."

As the two kept on mining, Spyro and Sparx kept on watching the two. They didn't know who those two were, nor what they were talking about.

"Stones Of Power?" Spyro whispered. "Klyn Worm? What are these guys talking about?"

"Bzzzzz bzzzzz (I don't know)" Sparx whispered.

They kept on watching the two workers mining until they started to uncover something with a dark glow.

"We found it dude!" Worker 1 said.

The two workers then doubled their efforts on the wall. After a lot of hitting with the pickaxes, the things that came out were some small stones. But these stones were emitting some kind of dark energy. They didn't really illuminate the room, but their vibrating showed that they had a lot of power within them. The workers quickly picked them up and put them in their bags.

Spyro and Sparx tried moving forward to get a closer look, but in doing so, one of the weak stalagmites gave in, falling over and breaking. The two workers heard this and turned to the noise. They then Spyro and Sparx.

"Spies!" Worker 2 said.

"Let's bail man!" Worker 1 said.

The two grabbed the bag of stones and started running out of the cave, right past Spyro and Sparx.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Spyro asked as he started chasing the two workers, with Sparx at his side.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the main Artisan World, everybody was doing their own thing. Some of the dragons were having conversations on the newborns receiving their dragonflies, Hunter was practicing is archery aiming while Bianca was practicing her magic nearby, and The Professor was working on his equations.

The mood was soon broken when the two workers flew out of the portal to Stone Hill. Everyone turned to the direction of the workers. Not wanting to get caught, the workers kept on running, though a stone fell out of their bag in the process. A second later, Spyro and Sparx flew out of the portal and continued chasing the workers.

"You'll never win you mutated lizard!" Worker 1 said.

"Klyn Wyrm will end you all!" Worker 2 said.

As soon as Worker 2 finished his sentence, he and Worker 1 unsheathed their swords and they glowed. The workers themselves started to glow. Spyro and Sparx stopped and covered their eyes from the bright light. When the light died down, the two workers were gone.

"Who were those guys? Hunter asked.

* * *

 **A New Threat Stirs**

The two workers were teleported to a dark castle in an unknown area. There were thunderclouds in the sky, multiple statues of a warrior were strewn about, and there were weapons everywhere.

"So, do we have all the stones?" Worker 2 asked.

"It looks like dropped one at that mutated lizard world." Worker 1 said as he looked through the bag. "Just don't say that when we present it."

Worker 2 nodded as he and Worker 1 carried the bag through the castle. They walked upstairs and down hallways until they made it to the throne room. Sitting on the throne was a man who was dressed similarly to the workers and everyone else in the castle, except he had better armor. He had a mask covering his mouth, one of his eyes had a scar, and he was holding a sword that was ready to take in energy.

"We brought back a lot of those Stones Of Power Klyn." Worker 1 said as he and Worker 2 set the bag down.

"So much that you can take over a village!" Worker 2 said.

Klyn Wyrm got up off his throne and walked over to the bag. He saw several of those stone vibrating an emitting that dark glow. "Very good." He said in a deep, dark, menacing voice. "These are enough to take over a village." He pointed his sword at the stones, and suddenly, the stones glowed even more and made their way into the sword. His sword glowed in darkness as he felt the power that flowed within it. "But this will not be enough, I need more than that." He turned his head to the side. "I want my four swordsmen in here now!"

As soon as he said that, four men in spiked robes quickly entered the room. From left to right, there was Agincourt, Claymore, Falchion, and Solomon. "Is there anything you need your powerfulness?" Agincourt asked.

"What is your progress on tracking The Stones Of Power?" Klyn asked.

"We have concluded that there's several of them in the worlds near your castle your mercilusness." Falchion said.

"And we're ready to send workers and fighters out at your command." Said Claymore.

"Good." Kyln said. "Send them to the worlds and the realms that contain The Stones Of Power. And make sure they don't come back until they fond every last one."

"Yes ,sir."Solomon said. "We will be sure that no one leaves until we run the realms dry."

After that, the four men left the throne room, followed by the two workers. Kyln then went off to the balcony and looked off into the distance, seeing all the worlds that will soon be invaded for their Stones Of Power.

"I will not rest until I have all the power in this world." He said. "And when I do, I will continue in other worlds. They will all know my name. Kyln Wyrm." He then went back to sit at his throne, waiting for The Stones Of Power.

* * *

Back at the Artisan Homeworld, everyone was in Dark Hollow, looking through the books for anything about these supposed Stones Of Power. The one of which that was dropped was being looked over by the Professor.

"Very fascinating." He said, adjusting his glasses. "I have never seen anything like this."

"Clearly." Spyro said.

"Ah, here we go!" Oswin the dragon said, looking through a book of rocks. "According to this book right here, The Stones Of Power are a rare type of stone that contains a large amount of power. Not only that, but these stones can be absorbed to make any weapon more powerful."

"That makes no sense!" Alvar said. "How could such stones go unnoticed, and how can they show such power? And-and how can they-" Alvar coughed up some fire. "My apologies, I got winded again."

"Now why would these strange people want these stones?" Nestor asked.

"They said something about some guy named Kyln Worm." Spyro said.

"Klyn Worm?" The Professor asked. "I believe I've heard of this man before."

"You did?"

"Well, I do not know a lot about him, but from what I've heard from him during my years of research, he is a tyrant who was searching for a source of power to rule the world."

"That must explain why he wants these stones." Nestor said. "It is crucial we must do something about it."

"Leave it to me!" Spyro said. "I'll roast that worm till he's fried up!"

"Bzzz, bzz bzz bz bz bzz bzzz! (Yeah, and I'll be by his side!)"

"Good idea. We will send you on your way."

"Excellent!" The Professor said. "I will go set up a portal to bring him to the castle."

With that, everyone was heading out, with Spyro and Sparx coming along to go face Kyln.

* * *

 **A Journey Begins**

Back in the Artisan Homeworld, The Professor was working on one of the portals to reach Kyln's castle. Hunter and Bianca were also there.

"How's it coming Professor?" Spyro asked.

"Well, I have good news and bad news." The Professor said. "The good news is, I have located Kyln's castle."

"Awesome! Well, let's get going!"

"Well, that's the bad news. I am unable to reach directly there with the power of only one of these stones. So we will have to put you in one of the homeworlds on the way to his castle."

"Oh, oh well."

After some more tinkering, The Professor got the portal working. "There we go, the portal is ready!" He said.

"Oh yeah, let's do this!" Hunter said, who ran and jumped through the portal.

"Oh Hunter." Bianca said, who also jumped through the portal.

"Yuck." Spyro muttered. He still wasn't entirely used to Hunter and Bianca together yet.

"Well, Spyro." The Professor said. "Good luck on your journey. I will look over this stone and figure out the more of how it works."

"No problem!" Spyro said. He then turned to Sparx. "Ready to toast a worm buddy?"

"Bzzz! Bzzz bz! (Yeah! Let's go!)

So the two jumped through the portal, ready for the adventure ahead of them.


	2. Strongweave Grassland

Spyro and Sparx flew through the portal to wherever their destination was. Spyro was excited that he was about to go on another adventure, and Sparx was excited to see new things and eat more butterflies.

Eventually, the portal came to an end, and the two were dropped off on a grassland area. They looked around and saw that this grassland had some parts of string and fabric, stitched into the ground and hills. They two looked off into the distance and saw what they were heading towards, and that was a tall, dark castle that was surrounded by storm clouds.

"Wow, this worm guy is a real badguy to be in a place like that." Spyro said.

"Bzz bzz bzzz bzzzz. Bzzzzz bzzzzzzzzzzz. (You got that right. Really intimidating)" Sparx said.

"Well, that won't stop us! Let's show that worm who's boss!"

Spyro and Sparx started making their way through the grassland to get to the castle. Sparx picked up some of the gems along the way.

* * *

Kyln Wyrm was looking through a telescope from the balcony, searching for any potential enemy that would try to stop him. He was about to stop when he took a glance at Strongweave Grassland. He saw Spyro and Sparx walking through that homeworld, towards the direction of his castle.

"Swordsmen!" He shouted. A second later, his four swordsmen entered the throne room.

"Yes, your powerfulness?" Agincourt asked.

"A tiny purple dragon and an insect seem to be heading towards us."

"What shall we do your epicness?" Falchoin asked.

"Tell the workers that if they see the dragon and insect, get rid of it."

The four swordsmen nodded and left the throne room. After that, Klyn went to his training room to practice up on the sword with The Stones of Power.

* * *

Spyro and Sparx eventually made it to the other side of Strongweave Grassland, where they saw what looked like a lift that could get them across from one homeworld to another. There was also a statue of a warrior next to it.

The two went over to the lift so they could get across, but they noticed that the controls to the lift were completely out of power. It would not turn on no matter what.

"Huh, looks like we'll need to power this somehow." Spyro said.

"Bzz bzz? (But how?)" Sparx asked.

"Well, that worm guy want those Stones of Power, so why don't we get them first?"

"Bzzzzz bzzz bz bzzz bzzz! (Sounds like a good idea!)

"Yeah, let's collect those stones!"

The two ran back to the beginning of Strongweave Grassland. When they did, they saw the first portal that was available to them, Humid Bushlands. The two ran to the portal and jumped straight through it.


	3. Humid Bushlands

George the Gnome was hiding in a bish in the Humid Bushlands, determined to win the 37th annual hide and seek competition. He was practicing for weeks and was not going to lose any time soon.

However, what he wasn't expecting was to be picked up, which he was. He felt himself being picked, and he saw that it was one of Klyn workers, who proceeded to throw him away.

George flew through the air and landed on something soft. He was glad that he did so but then realized that he landed on a bear, and in doing so, he woke it up. The bear snarled, so George quickly got off and ran away, and the bear proceeded to chase him.

* * *

Spyro and Sparx saw an opening in the forest, so they went through it and landed. It was definitely a bit humid, and it definitely had a lot of bushes, some large enough to fit an elder dragon.

As the two looked forward, they saw a path through the forest, and next to it was George the Gnome. They went over and talked to him.

"Welcome to The Humid Bushlands young dragon." George said. "Unfortunately, we are in need of help. You see, these strange warrior people just came around and are trying to dig up the place looking for stones. And we're in the middle of our 37th annual hide and seek competition. If you can somehow get rid of them, we'd be very grateful."

"Don't worry, you can consider them gone." Spyro said.

"Than you dragon, oh, and watch out for any bears."

The two nodded and started going down the path. There were some gems along the path, as well as some pots that contained gems, which Spyro either flamed or charged. At one point, there was a bunch of rocks to climb. Spyro jumped up the rocks, and when he made it to the top, he glided over a river.

When the two landed, they saw another gnome named Garth, as well as some of Klyn's workers digging through the ground. Those workers were wearing metal armor. "These awful people are digging up our beautiful forest!" Garth said. "You must get rid of them. Since these guys are wearing metal, you'll have to charge them."

"No problem!" Spyro said, and he started charging towards the workers. The workers noticed the dragon and tried to fight back, but Spyro was too fast for them and charged them down, releasing gems as they went down. "Too easy." Spyro looked down to where the workers were digging and saw a Stone of Power. He went in and grabbed it, then he and Spyro continue on their way.

At one point, the two found a minigame portal, so they flew through it. They were transported to an area that contained many berry bushes, as well as a female gnome named Gloria.

"Hello, little dragon." Gloria said. "I'm glad you're here. You see, I'm trying to collect berries to bake a cake for the celebration of the hide and seek competition, but these workers are trying to stop me. If you can hold them off while I collect berries, it would be very nice."

Spyro and Sparx nodded, and Gloria proceeded to put some berries in her basket. It was then that some of Klyn workers jumped out and tried to stop Gloria. Spyro quickly charged and flamed them down, and Sparx occasionally ate a butterfly as they came out of squirrels.

After about a minute, all the workers were gone, and Gloria's basket was filled with berries. "Thanks for your help little dragon." She said. "Now I have more than enough berried for that cake. For your kindness, you may have this stone those men were after." She handed Spyro one of The Stones of Power. The two thanked the gnome, and the two went through the minigame portal and continued through the realm.

At the halfway point, Zoe the fairy appeared. "Hey Spyro." She said. "I'm here to help out. Whenever I zap you with my want like this," She zapped Spyro with her want. "It means your progress will be saved. Good luck on your journey."

After going through more of the realm, the two saw another gnome named Guto, as well as a giant worker trying to pull a Stone of Power out of some rocks. "This jerk is really annoying!" Guto said. "He's ruining the competition by being here. You need to get him out of here. He's too big to charge, so go and flame him!"

"No need to ask." Spyro said. He went over to the giant worker, and when he wasn't looking, Spyro shot his flame breath at him, defeating him. The Stone of Power he was trying to get out suddenly fell out. Spyro collected it and continues on.

The two defeated more workers and collected more gems until they found another minigame portal. They went through it, and they were transported to a giant tree, where Hunter was there with a bobsled.

"Hey Spyro!" Hunter said. "Can you believe this place has a bobsled course? There are even some bears who want to race. This sled is to small for me, but it's the perfect size for you. See if you can beat those bears at their own game."

Spyro and Sparx climbed into the bobsled and the racer bears showed up a few seconds later. A gnome came out and did the "Ready, set, go!" procedure. Spyro and the bears started going down the log bobsled course. The bears tried to cheat by swinging their claws at Spyro, but he simply kept up the pace, staying ahead. There were jumps, sharp turns, and even some holes in the tracks, but Spyro easily dodged them, and the bears didn't so well.

Eventually, the track came to an end, and Spyro came in the first place. After that, he and Sparx took a whirlwind back to the top of the tree. "Nice job Spyro!" Hunter said. "You sure showed those bears who's the boss. And now you've one the prize." The prize fell through a hole in the ceiling, which was a Stone of Power. Spyro and Sparx then went back through the minigame portal and returned to the realm.

After taking down more workers and collecting more gems, Spyro reached the end of the realm, where George was waiting. "Thank you for your help dragon." George said. "Now that those workers are gone, we gnomes can finally continue the 37th annual hide and seek competition. Please, take this as a thank you from us." Geroge then handed Spyro a Stone of Power. After thanking George, Spyro and Sparx jumped through the exit portal to return to Strongweave Grassland.

* * *

George was once again hiding in one of the many bushes. The seeker was nearby, so he was being very quiet so he wouldn't be noticed.

The seeker gnome looked around until he heard rustling in one of the bushes. He ran over to it and looked through it, expecting to find a hiding gnome, but instead, he found a bear. The seeker gnome then proceded to run, with the bear chasing him. George saw this and couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

Spyro and Sparx flew through the portal and were soon back in the homeworld. "That was too easy!" Spyro said. "If we keep this up, that worm guy will be beaten in no time!"

"Bzzz bzz bzzzz! (Yeah, I agree!)" Sparx said.

After that, the two went looking for the next portal, and they saw that the next available realm was Dustyville. They jumped through the portal were on their way.


	4. Dustyville

It was a normal afternoon in Dustyville, and John the Dustbunny was hopping to work, where he was a businessman. He was also pretty nervous since he had a very important meeting today, and he didn't want to mess it up and lose his job.

He was about to hop across the street when he was stopped by a loud banging sound. He turned to the sound and saw some of Klyn's workers digging through the ground for Stones of Power. He tried to ignore it, but the sound of the workers digging really annoyed him, so he tried just hopping across the road. But he had to quickly get back to the sidewalk when he saw a car coming.

At one point, one of the workers threw a huge rock out of the way, right in the direction of John saw the rock coming towards him and quickly jumped out of the way. The rock broke into pieces right where John was. Jonh groaned in annoyance.

* * *

Spyro and Sparx flew through the dusty air and landed in the middle of the suburbs Dust flew all over the place as they landed. They saw John the Dustbunny and went over to him.

"Are you this Spyro that I've heard about?" John asked.

"That's me all right!" Spyro said.

"Bzz bzz bzzz! (And I'm Sparx!)" Sparx said.

"Well thank goodness you're here. These troublesome men are digging up our dusty home, and everyone is going to be late for work because of that. We really need you to clear them out."

"Don't worry, they'll be out in no time!"

So Spyro and Sparx went on their way through the realm, they flamed and charges some of Klyn's workers, and collected some gems along the way. At one point though, while the two were going by some dust bushes, a giant roach jumped out and was aiming at Spyro. Spyro didn't have time to dodge it and ended up getting hit by it, which caused Sparx to change from yellow to blue.

"Well, didn't see that coming." Spyro said. He looked around for this realm's fodder, and he was that it was some large dust mites. He flamed one, and out came a butterfly, which Sparx quickly ate up and returned to his yellow color.

After that, the two continued through the realm, eventually finding themselves a minigame portal. They flew through it, and they found themselves in a small park with another Dustbunny named Fredrik.

"That nasty thief stole my briefcase!" Fredrik said. "All because they wanted my old lucky charm! I was going to get rid of it, but they stole it from me! Think you could get it back? You'll need to use these things called a Supercharge."

"I'll run down that thieve!" Spyro said as he started going down the Supercharge path. Up ahead was the thieve, in his blue robes, holding Fredrik's briefcase. As soon as he saw Spyro, he started running down the Supercharge path as well. It took him one lap around the path, but Spyro was able to take down the thieve and retrieve Fredrik's briefcase.

"Thank you for your help sir." Fredrik said. "This briefcase has my personal belongings, and I'm glad they're safe. As a reward, here's that lucky charm I have, I'm sure it'll give you more luck than it did to me." He handed Spyro a Stone of Power, and the two headed back through the minigame portal.

As the continued on their way, they saw that a bridge that was needed to continue on was raised up, and there was someone next to it. Unfortunately for them, it was Moneybags.

"Spyro! Fancy meeting you here!" Moneybags said.

"What are you doing here? Spyro asked. "I thought you were going to Spooky Swamp to write haiku's."

"Ah, yes, that. I was doing just that, but I just missed the beauty of the marvelous gems that I had in the past. Speaking of which, it's going to cost you a hundred gems to go across this bridge. I would just lower it for free, but I feel as though I need to be paid."

"Oh boy, here we go again." Spyro put 100 gems in Moneybag's bag.

"Thank you very much, Spyro, and good luck on your journey taking down that worm, he is sure to have more gems."

Spyro groaned and just went across the bridge, annoyed because he'll no doubt have to pay moneybags multiple times again. Moneybags laughed as he shook his bag full of gems, but that caused some roaches to notice him, which he ran from.

The two kept going through the realm and found another minigame portal, and they flew through it. They ended up near a pond where there was another Dustbunny named Samuel.

"These workers are trying to drain our famous pond for a single stone!" Samuel said. "This is where my kids swim, and I don't want them to be sad when their favorite swimming area is gone. Could you stop them?

"You got it!" Spyro said as he and Sparx jumped in the water. Sparx was encased in a bubble as he went in the water.

At the bottom of the pond was a combination of a submarine and a mining machine. It was digging through the bottom of the pond and pulled out a large rock that had a Stone of Power in it. But before they could get out of the pond before it could pond in a few moments, they noticed Spyro and Sparx. They launched some seeking underwater missiles at the two, but they were able to simply to direct it back at the machine. They did this three other times, and the machine blew up, releasing many gems and dropping the rocks back in the hole. After collecting the gems and grabbing the Stone of Power in the rock, the two jumped out of the pond.

"Thank goodness you got rid of that horrid machine." Samuel said. "Now my kids will be able to play in the pond again."

After giving their welcome to Samuel, the two flew back through the minigame portal.

They two kept going through the realm until they made their way to a tall building, where there was another Dustbunny named Lincoln. He was no doubt the boss of whatever company these Dustbunnies work at.

"Are these troublesome workers causing the employees to be late for work?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, but they're gone now!" Spyro said.

"Bzz bzz bzz bzz! (We took them out!)" Sparx said.

"I see." Lincoln said. "Well, I'll give them all a pass, since it wasn't their fault for being late. Thank you for taking care of the problem. As a token of my appreciation, I'll give you this stone that I was using as a paperweight." Lincoln handed Spyro a Stone of Power, and he and Sparx flew through the exit portal.

* * *

John the Dustbunny exited the elevator on the top floor of the company building, where he then quickly hopped down the hallway to make it to the meeting in time. Those workers were setting back by a few minutes, so he desperately didn't want to be late.

He made his way into the room for the meeting and noticed that his boss wasn't even there yet. He assumed that due to the workers, his boss gave everyone a pass. So he sat down at his seat and awkwardly waited for the others to show up, whenever that would be.

* * *

Spyro and Sparx flew out of the portal of Dustyville and returned to Strongweave Grassland.

"Man, I'm surprised I didn't sneeze once in that realm." Spyro said.

"Bzz bz. Bzz bzzz bz bz bzzzzz bz bzzz. (Me to. I thought we'd be sneezing for weeks.)" Sparx said.

After that, the two continued on to the next available realm, which was Lazy River. They jumped through the portal and headed off.


	5. Lazy River

Frank the Capybara was enjoying himself, drinking his smoothie while ridding on an innertube in the river. He and many other Capybaras were doing the same thing, enjoying the relaxing trip down the river, drinking smoothies. It was their favorite thing to do in their realm.

That is, however, when the flow of the river stopped. They looked up and saw that some of Klyn's workers have set up a dam in order to dig through the river for Stones of Power. Frank called out to get rid of the dam so they river could flow again, but on of Klyn's workers responded by throwing one of their tools, popping his innertube.

He and all the other Capybaras were all fat due to the smoothies they drank, but they were still able to swim. He grumbled as he floated in the still water, but he quickly swam away when a piranha was chomping towards him.

* * *

Spyro and Sparx flew over the jungle looking realm until they found an opening, which they flew through. When they landed, they saw Frank the Capybara, who was dripping from having to swim in the river.

"Are you here to get rid of these workers?" Frank said. "It so, please do it quickly, they're damming up the river looking for some stupid rocks, and even chopping down some of our trees to use for weapons. Please get these guys out of here so we can finally go back to the river."

"Your river will be dam free in no time!" Spyro said, and he and Sparx started heading through the realm.

The first obstacle they had to get through was a part of the long winding river. Spyro knew he couldn't swim in it since it was filled with piranhas, but luckily there were some innertubes left in the river, so he glided over to them. Some piranhas tried to jump out and bite him, but he was able to glide away from them and get to the other side of the river.

After he got across, up ahead, Spyro saw some of Klyn's workers trying to cut down the trees. Spyro retaliated by charging the workers that wore metal armor, and flaming the ones that were huge. After he hid that, he noticed that one of the trees had a hole that had a Stone of Power in it. So he grabbed it and went on through the realm.

Eventually, the two found a minigame portal. They went through it, and they were transported to an area with a bunch of vines. There was also another Capybara named Susie.

"If you could be so kind, we could use your help getting rid of some bouncing snakes." Susie said. "They're currently hiding as vines, but flame their tails and they'll drop down. Then you'll need to headbash them before they start bouncing again."

"Those snakes are good as toast!" Spyro said and headed into the vine area. It took a few seconds to tell apart a vine from a snake's tail, but Spyro easily flames the snake's tails. Those said snakes fell coiled in on themselves to try to cool themselves down, which gave Spyro a chance to headbash them. He did that with all of them."

"Nice job for a dragon." Susie said. "Now I won't have to deal with annoying snakes. Do you want this stone? A snake tried to eat it." She handed Spyro a Stone of Power, after that, he and Sparx went back through the minigame portal.

The two continued through the realm until they made it to another part of the river. They looked down the river and saw that the dam was close, they just had to get to it. Down in the river, they saw an underground tunnel that would no doubt lead them to the dam quicker. Luckily there were no piranhas in this part of the river, so they jumped in and swam through the tunnel, breaking the underwater vases for gems along the way. When they made it to the other side, there was another minigame portal, which they jumped through. They were now on top of the jungle canopy, where there was another Capybara named Paul. He was next to a cannon and there were some helicopter-like vehicles arriving.

"These stupid workers are using these flying things to try and pull the trees out of the ground." Paul said. "Can you sue this cannon thingy to blow them out of the sky?"

"Too easy!" Spyro said, he then jumped onto the cannon. When the helicopter machines started trying to pull the trees up, Spyro used his flames to lite the cannon to fire it. The cannonballs flew through the air and hit the helicopter machines. Spyro kept that up and destroyed each and every helicopter machine.

"Thank goodness for that." Paul said. "I had no idea how those guys could've ripped the trees out, but oh well. Anyways, you can have this stone I found. Those workers are going gaga for it." He handed Spyro a Stone of Power and he and Sparx went back through the minigame portal.

After going through the realm more, the two made it to the dam. Spyro spat out some fire, and sure enough, the dam burned down and all the water was released. The rest of the workers have washed down the river, where they frantically swam away from piranhas.

A few seconds later, Frank the Capybara floated down the river. "Nice job, now we all can be lazy again! Here, take this rock thing that those workers found while digging." He handed Spyro a Stone of Power, and after that, he and Sparx flew through the exit portal that was also floating down the river.

* * *

Frank the Capybara was once again enjoying himself, drinking his smoothie with the other Capybaras floating on innertubes. The river was nice and calm, and there was no problem in thw world.

But a piranha was sneaking behind Frank, hoping to grab a bite at him. When it felt like it had its chance, it swam up and jumped out to bite Frank. But Frank grabbed a stick and whacked it away. After that, he continued with his smoothie.

* * *

Spyro and Sparx flew out of the portal to Lazy River and were back in Strongweave Grassland.

"Those Capybaras sure like to be lazy." Spyro said. "Maybe when this is over we could go to Dragon Shores."

"Bzzz bzz bzz bz! (That sounds like fun!)" Sparx said.

The two went looking for the next portal, which was Crustaceous Beach. They jumped through it and were on their way.


	6. Crustaceous Beach

A lobster named Oxnard peeked out of a sand trench with his other lobster friends. They wanted to enjoy a water fight competition, complete with water guns, water balloons, and anything else that involved water. However, Klyn's workers came in during their water fight and started digging up the beach for Stones of Power. They started fighting back, and that resulted in an all-out war between the two.

Oxnard and the other lobsters shifted their eyes from left to right, checking if there was anything. Suddenly, the other lobsters screamed and ducked back down into the trench. Oxnard looked down, wondering why they did that. But when he looked forward, he saw a small bomb, which blew up in front of him. His face was covered in soot, and he coughed up some smoke.

* * *

Spyro and Sparx flew over the water until they landed in one of the trenches. In the trench where they landed was Oxnard, who was still cleaning the soot off of his face.

"Oh, you must be Spyro, good thing you're here." He said. "We were trying to have a water fight competition until these workers came and dug up the beach. Think you can take care of them so we can finally get on our game?"

"You got it! Your beach will be worker free!" Spyro said. After that, he and Sparx started going through the realm.

The two went through a few trenches that were filled with some of Klyn's workers, but Spyro took them down with either a charge or flame attack. There were also some familiar crab enemies that Spyro simply flamed. A little later on, Spyro came across a minigame portal that was turned off, and Moneybags was standing in front of it.

"Well, if it isn't my best customer Spyro!" Moneybags said.

"Not you again." Spyro said. "Why are you here."

"You see, Mr. Klyn Worm asked me to guard this portal, not to let any dragon in to stop some workers. However, I'd be willing to turn it on if you were to pay me, I don't know, a small fee?"

Spyro groaned and gave Moneybags his fee, which ended up being 500 gems.

"Pleasure doing business once again Spyro," Moneybags said. "I'm sure you'll take down Mr. Klyn Worm, and give his gems to me."

Spyro rolled his eyes and entered the minigame portal. While Moneybags was looking at the gems, some of the lobsters from above him accidentally dropped a giant water balloon, which completely soaked him. Meanwhile, Spyro and Sparx ended up on a small island in a large body of water. Hunter was also on that island.

"What's up Spyro?" Hunter said. "I sent some of my manta rays into the water to look for some Stones of Power. Think you could go down there and check on them? I heard this area has some squids that could attack."

"No problem!" Spyro said, and he and Sparx jumped into the water. There were a bunch of the manta rays in one area, probably trying to get a Stone of Power. But then he saw some squids swimming towards them, no doubt going to attack the manta rays. So Spyro charge swam towards them, taking them down. Some of them sprayed ink to block his vision, but he didn't back down and kept taking down the squids. This went on for a minute and a half when the manta rays went back to the surface, which Spyro and Sparx also jumped out.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Hunter said. "Good thing those squids were more focused on you than my manta rays. Here's the Stone of Power they found." Hunter handed the Stone of Power to Spyro, and he and Sparx went back through the minigame portal.

The two continued through the level, eventually ending up in an underground area full of Klyn's workers. With some charges and flames, he took them down, taking their gems in the process. The two eventually came across another minigame portal, and they jumped through it. They ended up near a beach volleyball set with some another lobster named Navagio.

"Yo, what's up?" Navagio asked. "Think you can be me in a game of beach volleyball? If you win, I'll give you a prize, and if you beat my record, I'll give you a second prize!"

"You're on!" Spyro said.

The game began, and Spyro scored a lot of points. Navagio did manage to score a few points of his own, but he still couldn't beat Spyro. Spyro easily won against Navagio and even broke his record."

"Wow, you're really good at this!" Navagio said. "Well, as promised, you get both prizes, and you're lucky, I had to hide these from some terrible workers earlier." He handed Spyro two Stones of Power, and he and Sparx went back through the minigame portal.

The two wiped out the underground area of the workers, and when they got out, they met up with Oxnard.

"That was amazing!" Oxnard said. "You took down all of those workers like they were nothing!"

"Yep, the beach is worker free!" Spyro said.

"Bzz bzz bzz bzzzzzzz bzzz bzzzz bzzzz! (And you can continue your water fight!)" Sparx said.

"Thank goodness for that. Here, take this stone here. You deserve it more than those stupid workers." He handed Spyro a Stone of Power, and he and Sparx flew into the exit portal.

* * *

Oxnard stuck his head out of the trench with his other lobster friends. He had a water gun in one hand, and a water balloon in the other, still very determined to win the water fight competition. It was silent, perhaps even to silent.

One of the lobsters yelled "Incoming!" They all looked up and saw a ton of water balloons flying towards them. They ducked and got low as possible in the trench, but some of them still got wet. They heard laughter from the other lobsters in the other trench.

Deciding that the current plan wasn't going to work, Oxnard told the others to get their secret weapon out. They pulled out a giant water hose out, and with some struggling, they turned it on. The lobsters from the other trench were easily washed away. They all high-fived themselves to congratulate themselves.

* * *

Spyro and Sparx flew out of the portal to Crustaceous Beach and were back in Strongweave Grassland.

"Who knew lobsters were competitive in water sports." Spyro said.

"Bzzz, bz bzzzz. (Yeah, I agree.)" Sparx said.

Once they were done with that, they went off and flew through the next portal that was labeled Mud Pit Plains.


	7. Mud Pit Plains

Josh the Elephant was relaxing with his friends in one of the many mud pits in Mud Pit Plains. He had his body as deep as he could go in the puddle, his friend Nathan the Elephant was shooting some mud out of his trunk, and his other friend Jacky was covering her ears with the mud. These were some of the best mud pits in the world, and they all knew it.

Unfortunately, their relaxation was interrupted when they saw that the mud level was going down. They were confused by this, but then they saw that some of Klyn's workers were sucking up the mud to empty it. The machine was sucking up the mud fast, and Josh quickly grabbed a leaf to cover himself up.

Nathan however, wasn't having any of it. He tried to swim over to give them a piece of his mind, but a part of his body ended up getting caught in the suction pipe. The workers then changed the setting of the machine to blowing, and Nathan ended up flying into a bush.

* * *

Spyro and Sparx looked around for a spot to land since there were mud pits everywhere. They eventually found a spot to land, which was a stone platform. They landed on it and were soon greeted by Josh.

"Welcome to Mud Pit Plains." Josh said. "This is the go-to spot for a mud bath. Or at least it was before these stupid workers started emptying the pits for some stupid rocks. If you could destroy those machines, we would be grateful as heck."

"Don't worry, this will be easy!" Spyro said. Once they were done with that, he and Sparx started going through the realm.

Spyro and Sparx stayed on the stone path to keep from falling into the pits that were being emptied of their mud. Spyro charged and flamed some of Klyn's workers, as well as some Attack Frogs that he recognized from Misty Bog. He hated those enemies since they cost him a lot of hits back when we up against Gnasty Gnorc. And sure enough, Spyro took plenty of hits from them, turning Sparx from Yellow to Blue to Green. Thankfully there were plenty of anole lizards for Spyro to flame and charge to produce butterflies for Sparx to regain his health.

Pretty soon the two came across the Mud-Sucking-Machine. He charged and flamed some of the workers guarding it before flaming the inside of the machine. That caused the mud to spit out of the machine before exploding. After that, the two continued through the realm. They eventually came across a minigame portal, which they went through, and ended up in a very large mud pool, and Nathan was there too.

"Thank goodness you're here." Nathan said. "A bunch of those workers are trying to drain this giant mud puddle. I would usually ask my brother Eddie to deal with situations like this, but he's currently working with some company to make some low budget educational videos. Think you could deal with them instead.

"Don't worry, we got this!" Spyro said. He jumped in swam around through the mud, which was actually pretty relaxing. When some of the workers surfaced, he flamed them until they ran away. He kept this up until all the workers were gone from the mud pool.

"Wow, that was quicker than I thought. But thank goodness those workers are finally gone, that's my favorite mud pit. Anyways, as a way to thank you, you can have this stone I landed on a while ago. Better for you to have them than those stupid workers." He handed Spyro a Stone of Power, after that, ha and Sparx went back through the minigame portal to continue through the realm.

After a bit, the two made it to another Mud-Sucking-Machine. After taking down the guarding workers, he flamed the inside of it and it released the mud as it exploded. After that, the two continued on until they were stopped by Moneybags.

"Well Spyro, such a coincidence meeting you here at the greatest mud pit in the entire Dragon Realms."

"What do you want now Moneybags?" Spyro asked.

"Glad you asked! I assume you need to continue through the realm, but it appears that some of the rocks have floated away. I would put them back myself, but I don't think I'm strong enough to do so. Though if I had some more gems, I may be able to do it."

Spyro sighed in annoyance and gave Moneybags the gems, which ended up being 300. After that, the rocks floated back into place and he hopped across them. Moneybags started walking away, but he tripped and landed in the mud, covering his fur and suit in the mud. As Spyro was jumping across the rocks, he noticed a Stone of Power on a rock farther away. He jumped across some more rocks and some crocodiles who tried to bite at him until he got the Stone of Power. Once that was done, the two continued on until they found another minigame portal. They went through it, and ended up at an area with a superfly gate as well as Jacky.

"Think you could get rid of those vultures up there?" Jacky said, pointing her trunk upwards towards the sky. "They're scaring other people away from the mud pits, and I can't do it since I can't fly like that circus elephant."

"This'll be easy!" Spyro said, and he then went through the superfly gate and was in the air. They made it to the same height level as the vultures and started flaming them. Some tried to fight back, and others tried to fly away, but Spyro managed to get rid of them. Once they were all gone, Spyro flew back down to Jacky.

"Well, that takes care of those nasty vultures." Jacky said. "Now more people can enjoy these mud pits without those birds bothering them. Anyways, take this as a reward. I use parts of it as a mirror, but you might have more use for it." She gave Spyro a Stone of Power, and he and Sparx went through the minigame portal to go back through the realm.

A little while later, the two made it to the last Mud-Sucking-Machine. This time some very large bulky workers were guarding it, so Spyro had to flame their back to take them down. once they were cleared out, he flamed the inside of the machine, and it exploded and released the mud. Once that was done, Josh came back.

"That was a job well done I would say." Josh said. "Thank you very much for getting rid of those machines. Now we can enjoy the mud pits again, as well as anyone who comes by without those weird annoying workers bothering anyone. Anyways, I found this weird stone in one of those machines as I came over. Why don't you have it?" He handed Spyro a Stone of Power, and he and Sparx went to the exit portal and made their way back to the homeworld.

* * *

Josh the Elephant and his friends were once again relaxing in one of the many mud pits in Mud Pits Plains. He once again had his body deep into the puddle as he could, Nathan the Elephant was once again shooting some mud out of his trunk, and Jacky was once again covering her ears with the mud. They were happy to be relaxing after a long day.

Though they noticed some smaller bubbles popping in the middle of the mud pit they were in. They thought that one of them must've farted, but those bubbles were too far away from them to be the case. A few seconds later, the source of the bubbles came up, which turned out to be a small mouse. The three elephants screamed in horror and ran out of the mud pit. The mouse just looked confused.

* * *

Spyro and Sparx came out of the portal and ended back in Strongweave Grasslands.

"Who knew mud pits could be so nice." Spyro said.

"Bz bzzz bzzzz bzzz bzzz bzzzz bzz. (I sure didn't know that until now.)" Sparx said.

The two then went through the overworld and made their way to the last available portal, which was Bubble Bath Speedway.


	8. Bubble Bath Speedway

As Spyro and Sparx flew towards Bubble Bath Speedway, Sparx told Spyro some of the things to do in this Speedway. He first told them the route to take to get the time Spyro needed. That was fly through some bubble rings, charge giant bars of soap, flame some rubber duckies, and knock down some giant shampoo bottles. He also told Spyro that there was a race against the rubber duckies.

The first thing that Spyro did was the timed challenge. The first thing he saw was the bubble rings. As he flew through them, the bubbles popped, releasing a fragrant smell. After that, he supercharged to the ground and ran along the path of the soap bars. He knocked every single one of them down, making sure he closed his eyes so none of the soap got in his eyes. Once all the soap bars were gone, he flew close to the water and started flaming the rubber duckies. Each one popped as they were flamed, only stopping until they were all gone. The only thing that was left was the giant shampoo bottles. He flew near the top of them and flamed them, which shot out shampoo as they were flammed. With that, Spyro passed the time, earning himself a Stone of Power and some gems.

The next thing to do was the race with the rubber duckies. It was a three-lap race around the Speedway, and Spyro had a good feeling he would pull this off. As he flew and the rubber duckies swam, they went through some blue stars for a speed boost. Spyro also flew through some red stars for a missile, which homed in on the nearest rubber duckie as he spat it out of his mouth. Near the end, Spyro easily won, and the rubber duckies gave him a Stone of Power as a trophy.

Once as was said and done in this Speedway, the two were about to leave and head back to Strongweave Grassland. But before they could, they saw Bianca on one of the islands, so they decided to fly down to her. "Hey, Bianca." Spyro said. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you Spyro." Bianca said. "Well, I was just here looking for some Stones of Power, but then I was challenged by some redneck witches to a boat race. But don't worry, I'll use my magic to beat them!"

"Well, have fun racing some redneck witches."

"Thank you." Bianca jumped down and used her magic to create a boat. She made her way to the starting line where the redneck witches were cackling. The race started, and they all started speeding through the water. The redneck witches threw some moss at Bianca to try and slow her down, but it didn't really work. There were some ramps and speed boosters, which both Bianca and the redneck witches used. It was close, but Bianca managed to win.

The redneck witches threw the Stone of Power at Bianca and told her that they would be back, before flying away on their brooms. Bianca then gave the Stone of Power to Spyro, and he and Sparx left the Speedway.

* * *

The two exited the portal and returned to Strongweave Grassland.

"Well, having a bath was pretty nice after going through the other realms." Spyro said.

"Bzzz, bz bzzzzz bzzzzz bzz. (Yeah, I really needed one.)" Sparx said.

The two then went around the homeworld, looking for anything that they missed.


	9. Locust Nest

After a while of going through Strongweave Grassland to find everything, which included gems and Stones of Power, the two came across a small tree trunk that leads underground. That trunk also had a small hole.

"Looks like this spot is for you Sparx." Spyro said. "Think you're up to it?"

"Bzzz, bz bzz bz bz! (Yeah, I can do it!)" Sparx said. He flew into the hole and made his way underground.

* * *

Sparx soon made it to the bottom of the hole, which lead him to a small underground nest full of locusts. He remembered similar situations where he went to smaller places while up against The Sorceress. Things shouldn't be that different.

He flew through the underground nest, blasting several locusts, using powerups from colored butterflies along the way. He also had to collect some keys to open certain colored doors.

When he made it to the end of the nest, Sparx met the boss of the nest, a giant mother locust. It attacked by shooting several smaller locusts at him, but he dodged and shot as the mother locust. He did that for a few minutes, gradually taking the mother locust down until it was defeated.

As the mother locust disappeared, it left behind a Stone of Power. Sparx grabbed it and flew out of the nest.

* * *

Sparx flew out of the hole and gave Spyro the Stone of Power.

"Nice job buddy!" He said.

"Bz bzzzzzz! (No problem!)" Sparx replied.

After that, knowing they collected everything in Strongweave Grassland, they started heading to the lift to bring them close to Klyn's castle.


	10. Agincourt

Spyro and Sparx made their way to the lift, and with all the Stones of Power they collected, they could power the lift to make it to the next homeworld

"Yeah! One step closer to kicking a worm's but!" Spyro said. "I bet Kyln is shaking in his boots, am I right Sparx?"

"Bzz! (Yep!)" Sparx said.

The three stared putting the Stones of Power near the lift to get it working again, but as they did, they noticed that the statue of the warrior was starting to shake and crack, almost like when Gnasty Gnorc turned the dragons into crystal. It shook and cracked until it exploded, revealing a warrior.

"Oh my! I'm free!" He said. He then saw Spyro and Sparx. "Are you the two who freed me, I thank you very much!"

"You're welcome." Spyro said. "By the way, the names Spyro."

"Bz Bzzzz. (I'm Sparx.)" Sparx said.

"Very nice to meet you. I am Tidus Nox." Tidus said. "I assume you're going after Klyn Wyrm?"

"You know him?" Spyro asked.

"Indeed, he used to be the part of 'The Six Warriors of Peace'."

"Bzz bzz? (What's that?)" Sparx asked.

"Well, you see, me, along with four other warriors as well as Klyn used to be together as one big team to ensure the world would be at peace. We all trained just enough so we would be ready if anything happened. But Klyn kept training more and more. We just assumed that he was just trying the best he could be, but the stronger he got, he became less and less friendly. One day we confronted him about his changed behavior, and he pretty much betrayed us. He attacked our village, claiming he's the most powerful warrior, and that no one will stop him."

"Is that why he's collecting those weird stones?" Spyro asked.

"That's right. If he manages to get enough of those stones, not even the strongest of armies will be able to take him down."

"Well, you're in luck, cause I'm going to flame his butt!"

"You are a very brave dragon, I thank you for your help. Take this lift to Frosty Tundra, it will bring you one step closer to Klyn's castle."

"Alright! Come on Sparx!"

"Bzzz! Bzz bz! (Yeah! Let's go!)" Sparx said.

Spyro and Sparx got on the lift, which proceeded to carry them away from Strongweave Grassland.

* * *

Meanwhile, Klyn Wyrm was looking through his telescope, watching the entire interaction between Tidus and the two heroes. He grew angry as the two heroes got on the lift.

"Swordsmen!" He shouted. The four swordsmen quickly got into the room.

"What is it your powerfulness?" Agincourt asked.

"Why is that purple dragon and insect still alive?"

The four swordsmen looked at each other nervously, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't make Klyn mad, but they knew he would be.

"We're very sorry your epicness," Falchion said. "But this dragon is a lot more determined than we thought he was."

"He already got all the Stones of Power that the workers got." Claymore said.

"But we still have more workers out there." Solomon said. "And they will no doubt-"

"ENOUGH!" Klyn snarled, banging his sword on the ground. It was enough to make the room shake. "That is not an excuse for not getting me the Stones of Power! My workers are trained to fight armies, and they can't even defeat a little dragon?!"

"But your strongness, this dragon is stronger than we thought." Claymore said.

Klyn turned around and looked out into the distance. "It seems that I should expect this to happen. Purple dragons are far stronger than all other dragons. I have even read of a legend of one defeating a beast named Malefor."

"Wasn't that dragon also accompanied by a black dragon?" Falchion asked.

"Be silent! That's beside the point. This dragon is clearly stronger than I have imagined, and I want him whipped out the picture." He then pointed at Agincourt. "You are to come with me."

"What would you like me to do, your ruthlessness?" Agincourt asked.

"I want you to fight that dragon and his insect. Show him no mercy, and take all of his stones and give them to me."

"Of course, I will do just that."

The two then walked out of the room, off to the teleportation room

* * *

Spyro and Sparx were coming up on a large platform above a canyon. From the other side of the platform, they could see another lift to take them to Frosty Tundra. Once the lift they were on stopped, they got off and headed towards the other lift. However, they stopped when they saw to figures on a smaller floating platform higher above them. It was Klyn Wyrm and Agincourt.

"Well, we have met at last, puny little dragon." Klyn said.

"And I assume you're this worm guy." Spyro said.

"How dare you call me a worm! I am the strongest warrior throughout all the realms!"

"Whatever worm."

"Bzzz, bzzz! (Yeah, worm!)" Sparx said.

Klyn howled before looking back at Spyro. "Be that as it may, you will not come any closer to my castle. My swordsman Agincourt here will strike you down!"

"I shall do so!" Agincourt said, holding up his sword.

"You named your swordman after a sword? That's just weird." Spyro said.

"It's not weird! You take that back!"

Before Spyro could say anything else, a small floating television screen flew by and stopped right in front of him. The screen came on, and the Professor was on it.

"Hello Spyro, glad to see you." The Professor said. "While you were gone, I've been looking over the Stone of Power that I have and used it to give power to this screen that I have. This will be very helpful to you. If you are ever low on health in these battles, I will teleport some sheep from the Artisan homeworld to you."

"No problem Professor!" Spyro said as the monitor went up in the air.

"Enough!" Klyn roared. "Prepare to meet your end you microscopic dragon! Agincourt, slash him down!"

"Yes sir!" Agincourt said as he jumped down to the arena.

The battle began with Agincourt swinging his sword in a circular motion around the arena, which Spyro was able to outrun. Agincourt soon got dizzy, which Spyro took the opportunity to flame him. That went on for to times until Agicrourt decided to change strategies.

"You're not gonna with this little lizard!" Agincourt shouted. He then pointed his sword into the air, where it started to glow with energy. "Prepare to see the light of the sword! Like the elf boy's sword!" He swung the sword and a large wave of energy made its way towards Spyro. He jumped over a few of them but was hit by a few. Agincourt kept this up until he accidentally threw his sword away. He ran to go get it, which Spyro took the opportunity to flame him. The Professor sent some sheep for Spyro to flame to get butterflies for Sparx.

After two more hits, Agincourt had enough. "That's it!" He howled. "Time for the most powerful attack that I know!" With that, Agincourt used a combination of the two previous moves. He spun around his lite up sword before slamming into the ground, causing the arena to shake around. Though Spyro was able to dodge it. As for Agincourt, he got his sword stuck, and was trying to pull it back out. Spyro used this to flame him.

After the third hit, Agincourt got some ash in his eyes and backed up. But by doing so, he ended up falling off the arena. Klyn then took the floating platform he was on and went after him. Spyro and Sparx went over to Agincourt's sword and it stopped glowing, then it released a Stone of Power.

"You puny little dragon!" Klyn snarled. "You may have defeated one of my swordsmen, but that will be the last stone you collect!"

"Sure thing worm!" Spyro said.

"Bzzz! (Yeah!)" Sparx said.

Klyn groaned and the platform that he was standing on and Agincourt was hanging on teleported away, sending them back to the castle.

"Man, for a warrior, he sure is a scaredy-cat." Spyro said.

"Bzzz, bz bzzzzzz. (Yeah, no kidding.)"

"C'mon Sparx, let's get going."

"Bzzzz! Bzzz bzzz bzzzz! (Right! Let's keep going!)"

The two went over to the arena and got on the other lift. It started up and was taking them to Frosty Tundra.


	11. Frosty Tundra

Spyro and Sparx were nearing their destination, and as they did, they felt the temperature getting colder. Though they didn't have a problem with that, as they visited several snow areas, like Icy Peak and Frozen Alters.

They soon made it to Frosty Tundra, and they stepped off the lift and Spyro felt the snow crunch beneath his feet. The tundra was almost completely white, with several trees without leaves and covered in snow. There were also a bunch of structures made of blue ice and large mountains far into the distance. They also saw that they are getting closer to Klyn's castle, and they could see more details on it.

"We're one step closer now!" Spyro said. "And this place reminds me of Winter Tundra."

"Bzzz, bz bzzz. (Yeah, it does.)" Sparx said.

"At least we don't have to deal with that shorty Ripto!"

"Bzzzz bzzzz! (That's right!)" Sparx said.

The two then proceeded to look around the tundra homeworld, picking up and gems and Stones of Power along the way.

* * *

Back at Klyn's castle, he was dragging Agincourt to the infirmary, rather hard. Clearly, he was not happy.

"I'm really sorry your-" Agincourt began.

"SILENCE!" Klyn snarled. "I give you one simple task of eliminating a winged lizard and his stupid fly and you can't even do it! Why did I even make you a swordsman?!"

"Because we and the others were the only ones available?"

"That is true, but I wish I had better!" He threw Agincourt into the infirmary room. "Go to the room of the mega armor once your done, and don't come out of it until I say so!" He slammed the door before Agincourt could respond. After that, he went off to further spy on Spyro and Sparx.

* * *

After searching every nook and cranny of Frosty Tundra, Spyro and Sparx managed to obtain all of its gems and Stones of Power. They also saw their transportation to the next homeworld, which was a conveyor belt that stretched out for miles. There was also another of a warrior next to it.

"This guy must be another one of those warriors that worm guy turned to stone." Spyro said. "We're gonna more of those stones for him and this belt."

Bzzz bzzz bzz bz bzzzzzz bzz? Bzz bzz bzzz bzzz bzzzzz! (Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get some more stones!) Sparx said.

"That's what I'm talking about!"

The two rushed off and entered the first realm that they saw, Super Sweet Falls.


End file.
